brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Urinary System/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby An animation shows Moby and Tim rolling a large snowball through the snow. They come up to a yellow spot as urine in the snow. TIM: Let's go around that. MOBY: Beep! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, how does the urinary system work? From, Minh. The urinary system is one part of your body's excretory system, the parts of your body that remove waste products. The animation shows the shadow of a person. Above and between the legs in the shadow is a light colored, balloon shaped area. The bottom of the balloon is attached to the bottom edge of the shadow, between the legs. From the top left and right sides of the balloon, lines move straight up and then outward. The end of each line is attached to a dark colored, kidney-shaped object. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, the processes that keep us alive, like eating, breathing, and drinking, also create poisons in our bodies. To the left of the shadow, images appear. There is a sandwich, then a blue cloud, and then a glass of water. TIM: The urinary system removes a poison called urea from the bloodstream. An image shows a group of light colored, rounded objects. About ten of them fill the screen. In the center of each object is a green colored, mostly round shape. From the sides of each object, a green cloud appears. TIM: It also gets rid of any extra water and salts you don't need. All this stuff is carried by the blood to the kidneys, two organs in your lower back. The animation changes to show the shadow figure and its excretory system again. The two kidney shaped objects at the ends of the lines are highlighted. TIM: The kidneys are about the size of a fist, and they’re shaped like…um… kidney beans. An image shows a bag on a table that is labeled kidney beans. Outside the bag, there are three dark kidney beans. TIM: Or a kidney swimming pool. The animation changes to show a kidney-shaped pool, which is mostly oval, but bends in slightly on the left side. MOBY: Beep. The animation changes again to show Tim and Moby outside, with trees and snow in the background. TIM: Right, what I'm saying is, they're kidney-shaped. Anyway, inside the kidneys, little filters called nephrons take all the urea and other unwanted stuff out of your blood. The animation shows a dark, kidney shaped object. From where the kidney bends on the left side, a thick blue line extends left, a thin red line extends left, and a thick whitish line extends left and down. The front side of the kidney part is removed to reveal the inside. Just past the wall of the kidney, the red line splits off into two branches and the white line splits off into four branches. Inside the kidney, there are short red lines moving throughout it, originating from the center. There are also a few blue wavy lines and several white wavy lines originating from the center. The white wavy lines are flashing. The animation changes to show Tim and Moby outside in the snow. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. That's all that urine is: water, urea, and salts that your body doesn't need. From the kidneys, urine travels down little tubes called ureters and is emptied into the bladder. The animation changes to show the shadow figure and its excretory system again. The lines, or tubes, that connect the balloon shaped object to the two kidneys are highlighted. TIM: The kidneys send a little bit of urine to the bladder every 10 or 15 seconds. The animation changes to show a cross-section of the balloon shaped area. Inside the area, next to where the tubes are attached to it, there are openings. A light green liquid moves through the openings, collecting inside the bottom of the balloon shaped area. It then stops. TIM: The bladder is shaped like a balloon, and that's actually how it acts, too. As it receives more urine, it blows up into a round shape. More of the light green liquid moves through the openings, collecting inside the bottom of the balloon shaped area. The balloon shaped area expands outwards and becomes more rounded. TIM: Circular muscles called sphincters keep the urine from leaking out the bladder's opening. Two pink round circles appear at the bottom of the balloon shaped area. The animation changes to show Tim outside. TIM: Meanwhile, nerves in the bladder send signals to your brain telling you that you need to go to the bathroom. The more the muscular bladder fills up, the more intense the nerve signals get, and the more uncomfortable you become. The animation shows three men in line in front of a bathroom door. The last man in the line has his hands crossed in front of him looks uncomfortable. TIM: And eventually, the bladder explodes! The animation changes to show the tubes and balloon shaped object from the excretory system. It expands and then bursts, spraying yellow liquid out of it and leaving the tubes behind. The animation changes to show Moby outside. He is frowning. He covers his mouth with both hands. MOBY: Beep!? The animation changes to show Tim and Moby outside again. TIM: No, I'm just kidding. A healthy bladder can comfortably hold about 16 ounces of urine for a few hours. The animation changes to show part of the excretory system again. It shows the tubes, the cross-section of the balloon shaped object; and the small circles at the bottom of the balloon shaped object. The balloon is mostly filled with a green liquid. TIM: When you want to go, your brain sends signals to the bladder, telling it to squeeze, and signals to the sphincters, telling them to relax. The balloon shaped object contracts and the small circles separate. The liquid begins to empty and a tube appears at the bottom of the balloon shaped part, between the circles. TIM: Urine leaves the bladder through a tube called the urethra. The rest of the liquid empties out of the balloon shaped area by way of this new tube. TIM: That leads to the outside world. The animation shows a door that is slightly open. On the door is the outline of a person. Below the outline, text reads: UpperWord BOYS. The back of a boy is seen through the door. BOY: Aaaahhhhhh. The animation changes to show Tim and Moby outside. Between them is a finished snowman. Tim pats the snowman. A dog walks up to the snowman. (sniffs) TIM: Bad dog! Go away. The dog looks up at Tim. MOBY: Beep! Moby frowns and holds his arm outwards, out of the frame. The dog goes away. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts